Flock Chat 1
by FoveroKaiExypno
Summary: The Flock is online in a chat room! See their comments and activities and there are a couple other characters, but you'll see when you read it. IF YOU READ PLEASE REVIEW! Please? I promise, reading it is better than reading the summary.


**A/N: I'm going to use characters from a couple other books than Maximum Ride! :) Please tell me what you think of it. By the way, I had to rewrite this into something a little different 'cause it's against FF rules to have something like a chat or a script published on here... So here's the new and improved (hopefully) version!**

**Edit: I edited..again. Hopefully it's NOT against the rules this time, but still gets the point across ;p**

_I sat down at the computer at what I call home. "Hey, I'm gettin' on, anyone else wanna?" I yelled throughout the house. No one answered. We had an understanding that when I got on, everyone who could would get on, too. But that's only because when I got on was apparently the most funny part... Not sure if I should be offended or not that they all say that. A couple other people_** (A/N: from Percy Jackson and the House of Night series, by the way)**_ were already logged on._

**A/N:**

**M=Max**

**F=Fang**

**I=Iggy**

**E=Ella**

**N=Nudge**

**A=Angel**

**G=Gazzy**

**+=Total**

**P=Percy Jackson**

**Z=Zoey Redbird**

M loggs on, F loggs on, I loggs on, E loggs on, A loggs on, P loggs on, Z loggs on

M: Hey, everyone.

_After saying hi, I started to wonder-why is an online chat room saying "loggs" instead of "logs"?_

F: Hey, Max.

Z: Hey, Max. What's going on?

_I had to think about that for a second. End of the world and all, no biggie._

M: :) Same old, same old. How about you? You still fighting?

Z: Oh, yeah. My ex, Eric, is so mad at me. And he's still in love with me! Okay, I have serious guy problems. I have, like 3 guys that want me... Grrrrr... I'm so mad at a couple of them! But 1 guy is pretty O.K. :(... What about you? You still fighting, too?

_I remember thinking, 'That's a lot. How do I respond to that?' _

F, I, E, N, T, P: Who are you? And, what are you two talking about?

A: :) I know! :D I loooooooooovve being a mind reader/controller/everything else I can do! :D

_Because this little girl knows everything._

M: *Rolls eyes at Angel* Everyone, Z is Zoey Redbird. She is a vampire fledgling and is VERY talented. Apparently, if she dies, then so does the world. AND, bonus for me, she has worse guy problems than me! Wait! Forget that! I did not say that! I DID NOT SAY THAT! Angel made me type that! Grrrrr... Gah! I can't go back and erase it! NOOOOOO!

A: :) Well, you shouldn't have rolled your eyes at me... OMG! MAX YOU DID NOT JUST THINK THAT! AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

_Payback is my specialty. You shouldn't embarrass me. Ever._

M: :) I got her back. :) :)

F: What did you do to her?

_Why, Fang, why do you care?_

M: ...

F: Well?

_Not your business, that's what I wanted to say._

M: :) That's a secret... :)

A: The horror... :( :( :( I'm SOOOOOOO SORRY MAX! I'LL NEVER DO IT AGAIN! JUST NEVER, EVER, EVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN! PLEASE!

_You bet you won't. 'Cause if you do, next time I won't go easy on you. I wish I had said something like that instead._

M: K. :)

F: ...

_I said "K." With a smiley. What am I turning into?_

I: Ummmmmm... Max?

M: Yes, Ig?

_I got this bad feeling._

I: ... Maybe this isn't a good time to tell you, but...

M: What Ig?

_It just got worse._

I: I maybe kinda sorta used your favorite pair of pants as a fuse again... *winces, expecting a punch to the face or something like that*

M: ...

_And this is the part where I plot my revenge to kill Iggy slowly and painfully._

A: Ig, you better run. Fast. NOW. SERIOUSLY!

M: You're so dead, Ig. :(

_How dare Angel warn him. I might have gotten him if she didn't warn him first._

I: AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! HELP ME! HHHHEEEEEEEELLLLLLPPPPPP...

_That's the part where my computer screen read 'M loggs off "to go kill Iggy", I loggs off "to run for his life"'. Weird chat room._

F: That's my Max. :)

A: Oh, man. Ig is in for the beating of his life. WOW! That's the most vivid mental picture I've ever seen Max have! Oh, but, um, I'm not so sure that I wanted to see that much... ooooooooo...

_I don't belong to anybody._

P: So, um, Fang, you and, uh, Max are, er, dating?

F: Yeah... Why?

_Curious Fang is curious Fang. Violent Max is violent Max._

P: No reason. :)

E: Hey Fang! I'm soooo glad that Max dragged your butt back to the flock... :) Hi Percy, Angel, Zoey.

_And Ella finally talks._

Z: Hey Ella.

P: Hey El. :)

_'El'? What is 'El'? Her name is already short enough, you dimwit Percy!_

E: :) *blushes and giggles*

G loggs on

_She blushed. And giggled. What._

G: *Reads chat history*

G: ... Um, Ella? You and Percy are, um, together?

_That would explain it._

E: Yes, yes we are.

A: I knew that! Oh, Gaz, you wanna watch what Max is doing to Ig?

_What am I? A t.v. show?!_

G: *shrugs* sure.

_Wait what? And here we are again with the 'G loggs off "to go watch Iggy get beat up", A loggs off "to watch Iggy get beat up"'._

+ loggs on

+: *Reads chat history*

_I always wonder, how does this dog even know how to read? It's enough that he talks._

+: Wow. Ig is so much trouble. I just saw Max beating him up in the forest about 20 miles in... He was really getting hurt.

_My computer screen then read, 'F loggs off "to go find Max and stop her from killing Ig";Z loggs off "to go help Fang";+ loggs off "to go find Angel"'. Wow. This thing goes into a lot of detail._

E: Us two are all alone in the chat room... :)

P: :) You thinking what I'm thinking?

_I did not want to see this. Ever._

E: Oh, yeah... *blushes and giggles* :D :D :D :) :D

E loggs off

_I had this feeling that those two were going to... I can't even.._

P loggs off "to go to Ella's room..."

_What I didn't know was that my computer was still on the page, even though I was logged off. Yeah... After I got back to the room, I went and had a 'talk' with Percy and Ella._

**A/N: So. What do y'all think? TELL ME IN A REVIEW PLEASE! :)**


End file.
